Big Brother Shane
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: When Shane Grey was asked to watch his baby sister he never expected his parents and other siblings to die in a plane crash. Can Shane handle being the legal gaurdian of a 8 month old baby? Find out in Big Brother Shane.
1. Chapter 1

"But momma I can't watch a baby at camp," groaned teen-singing-sensation Shane Grey. He had just been asked to watch his little sister, Jane, while his parents took his twin brother and sister to a soccer tournament in Australia.

"Oh honey its only for two weeks," protested his mother, "and you'll have your Uncle Brown to help you if needed."

"Son we just can't take her we'll be out in the sun for hours and she'll be miserable. Please for us, for Kane and Lane, for Jane," said his dad

Shane looked down at the bundle that was placed in his arms moments ago. Jane, in some ways, resembled Shane. She had his black hair and his beautiful brown eyes. When she was mad she would pout just like him and sometimes even go mini diva. But when she's happy her smile would lighten up the room, another thing she got from Shane. Now this is what got people believing that Jane was Shane's daughter, her love of music. Like Shane she would only be calm listening or playing music. So when Jane got restless mom and dad would give her to Shane and he would start playing his guitar. This little ritual started when she was only a week old and her parents couldn't get her to sleep. They tried everything even Kane, Lane and Shane tried to get her to sleep but nothing worked. Until Shane got so stressed that he started playing the guitar. Suddenly the crying stopped and everyone turned to face Shane who just smiled. Now that was their little routine Shane got the baby to sleep, mom and dad slept peacefully, and everyone was happy. Now here he was at camp, a super star, and a big brother.

"Ok but only because I love you guys," he said as Jane reached up to touch his face

"Excellent, here's her diaper bag which contains her clothes, bottle, formula, diapers, wipes, toys, and blanket. Your dad is bringing you her carrier and playpen. Here's a list of food she cant have, oh and don't forget to…" said his mom but was cut short by dad.

"Relax Catherine everything will be fine," he said setting up the playpen and putting the carrier next to Shane's bed.

"I know that Ben its just I've never been away from Jane for this long before," she said running her hand across Jane's head who at the moment was sucking her thumb.

"Mom everything will be fine would it make you fill better if I called you everyday so you can check up on her," said Shane rocking the baby in his arms

"Yea I guess. You take care of her now," said Catherine as Ben lead her to the car

"I will mom don't worry," said Shane as she kissed his cheek and then kissed Jane on her head

"Are you sure you can handle this Shane," asked Ben

"Of course I've watched my younger siblings before and this is no different. The only thing different is you two will be gone longer than a day. We'll be fine dad."

"I know you will."

With that Ben hugged Shane and then kissed Jane on her head before getting in the mini van with his wife. Shane followed with Jane on tow.

"Do you remember the name and number of the hotel we're staying at," asked Catherine sticking her head out the window

"Yes mom and if anything goes wrong I'll call, now go and have a good time," said Shane balancing Jane on his hip.

"Bye Shane," said his little brother Lane from the back sit window

"We love you," said Kane his little sister

"Bye, I love you guys too," he said kissing his sister on the cheek and bumping knuckles with his little brother.

"See ya in a few days Janey," said Kane giving her baby sister a kiss on the cheek and Lane followed suit making not only Catherine and Ben smile but also Shane

"We love Shane," said Ben starting the car then pulling out as Shane said, "I love you guys too."

Shane watched as the car drove off then looked at the baby that was on his hip. Every time he held Jane he always got this surge of happiness; he felt like he didn't need to be a jerk around her, he could just be himself.

"Well Jane looks like it's just you and me for now," said Shane bouncing Jane on his hip a little making her giggle.

"Shane your class starts in…awwwww hi Jane," said Brown tickling Jane under her chin

"Class in five I know let me just get Jane's carrier and I'll be ready," said Shane smiling at Jane then at Brown who took the baby from Shane as he went to get the carrier

"Well Janey welcome to Camp Rock and it looks like you'll be watching your big brother teach hip hop dancing," said Brown

After getting Jane in her carrier Shane carried her to the place his class was. The kids wouldn't arrive until 8 so he made sure to bring her diaper bag just in case if she got hungry, needed a change, or something.

"Ok Jane, are you hungry," said Shane as he set her down and got to her level. He took it as a yes when she began to squirm a bit. He handed her a bottle with her formula in it and no sooner then he did Mitchie, Caitlynn, and Lola entered the room.

"Hey Shane we heard you'd be back," said Caitlynn

"Yep teaching hip-hop dancing again," said Shane hugging her, " How are you?"

"I'm good," she said as Shane hugged Lola

"Ah I missed those hugs," said Lola as Shane gave a slight chuckle then hugged Mitchie

"There's my favorite rock star," said Mitchie as she hugged him back but stopped when she saw the baby sucking on the bottle

"Ah….. Shane is there something you wanna tell me," she said gesturing toward the baby

"Aww Shane I didn't know you had a baby," said Caitlynn

"Aww what's her name," cooed Lola tickling Jane under her chin

"Ok one that is Jane, two she's not mine she's my baby sister, and three I'm watching her while my parents take the twins to a soccer tournament," said Shane taking Jane from her carrier and brought her over so the girls could have a better look at her

"Aww she's so cute," said Caitlyn

"As anyone ever told you that she looks just like you," said Mitchie

"Yea we get that a lot isn't that right Jane," said Shane bouncing her on his hip and getting a light squeal in return

"Well she defiantly has your smile," said Lola as Shane grinned at her

"Well class is about to start so wanna help me pick out a song," asked Shane putting Jane back in her carrier. In less then a minute they had already agreed on Push It To The Limit by Corbin Bleu and just in time cause everyone was already in the room. Some spotted baby Jane and asked if she was Shane's, so he ended up telling everyone that she was not his daughter but his little sister. All through out the class he constantly had to check on Jane and when he wasn't teaching he would sit with her in his lap let the kids chat. Finally it was time for lunch so in order to keep people from asking questions and making a big fuss over him he followed Caitlyn and Mitchie to the kitchen so he could eat lunch there.

"Shane it's so good to see you again," said Connie, Mitchie's mother, giving him a hug but stopped once she noticed the baby in his arms, "and who is this? I never knew you had a daughter."

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Torres and this is Jane my little sister," said Shane hugging Connie with the arm that wasn't supporting the baby on his hip

"Oh I'm sorry she just looks so much like you."

"Yea I get that a lot."

"Mom is it alright if Shane eats lunch here," asked Mitchie putting on her apron as well as Caitlyn

"Sure I don't see why not. Does Brown know you're here?"

"Indeed. In fact I was the one who gave him the idea," said Brown walking in with a high chair, " Thought you might need this sense its gonna be hard feeding her with one hand."

"Thanks Uncle Brown but how did you get this?"

"From when you and your siblings where little. You guys would sometime come here when your mum and dad needed a break I guess it's a good thing I kept it," said Brown as he took Jane from Shane and set her in the high chair, "now eat up I don't want you fainting while you're here."

"But who's gonna feed Jane?" asked Shane as he fixed his plate, setting it down on a near by counter, and pulling out a jar of baby food.

"I will it's been awhile sense I last feed a 8 month old," said Connie taking the baby food and spoon from Shane

After eating his lunch Shane noticed that Connie was having a hard time getting Jane to eat her own food. So he decided to try and help her out a little.

"Need some help," said Shane sitting down next to Connie

"Please is there a certain way she eats cause I'm completely lost," said Connie leaning back in her seat

"Yea you have to make funny noises," said Shane taking the spoon from Connie, "like this."

With that he began making train noises. "Open the up the tunnel here comes the train choo choo," said Shane as Jane giggled and opened her mouth for Shane to put the spoon in her mouth.

"Oh well while you're here do you wanna take over," asked Connie as Mitchie and Caitlyn washed their hands to rid the flour from them.

"I guess so," said Shane as he wiped her face with a rag that was handed to him by Connie. Shane managed to get Jane to eat all her food but know he was in a bit of a pickle. Her clothes were covered in food that didn't make it in her mouth. After bidding fare well to Connie, Mitchie, and Caitlyn, he grabbed Jane from her high chair and walked to his cabin. He set the baby on his bed and rummaged through the diaper bag until he found a pink tee shirt with a blue guitar on it. Next he pulled out a fresh diaper and before long he was lying in bed with Jane in his lap playing a few cords on the guitar. He was trying to get her to sleep sense is 8 p.m. but was having trouble cause all Jane seemed to wanna do is play.

"Shane I have great news," cried Nate as he and Jason walked in unannounced causing Shane to groan

"But it looks like you have something you wanna tell us," said Jason looking at the baby that Shane was holding

"Ok I'm gonna say this once so listen closely," began Shane standing up with Jane, "This is Jane my sister not daughter but sister."

"Oh thank god I was about to say who's the lucky lady," breathed Jason as Nate just nodded his head

"Ok now that that's out of the way what's the good news Nate," said Shane giving Jane a teething ring

"Ok well I just found out that we're going on tour in…. EUROPE," said Nate shrieking the last part as Shane laughed and high fived his band mates

"Dude that's awesome, when's the tour," asked Shane looking Jane on his hip who was clapping her hands and squealing with delight cause the boys to laugh

"In a month," squealed Jason bouncing up and down but stopped once he saw Brown enter the room with a sad expression on his face.

"Can I speak to my nephew alone please," said Brown looking at Nate and Jason

"Sure," said Nate as he and Jason exited the cabin leavin Brown, Shane and Jane alone

"Shane I think you might want to sit down for this one," said Brown as Shane sat down on the near by bed with Jane in his lap

"What's wrong," asked Shane he was picking up the vibe that something was wrong and he was getting worried

"There was an accident with the plane your parents and siblings were on," said Brown as he took Jane from Shane knowing that Shane was probably gonna do something he would regret if Jane was in his lap

"A..a..are they alright," asked Shane as tears welled up in his eyes

"Both the planes engines blew up and the plane landed in the Pacific Ocean there are no survivors," said Brown bending his head down looking at Jane and whispering the last part

"No..no …NO," cried Shane as the tears began to fall freely down his face. Brown hugged his nephew as he let it all out. Jane, sensing her brother's emotions, looked as though she might break down at any moment too. So Brown began to hum a soft tune hoping to not only calm Jane down but also a crying Shane. It worked to his surprise because Shane stopped crying and was now hanging on to his uncle's shirt as if his life depended on it. Once he regained his composer he finally spoke.

"Look at me I'm crying like a little girl," laughed Shane wiping his eyes of the tears, "You must think I look pretty pathetic?"

"Shane it's ok to cry no one is going to judge you," said Brown wiping a falling tear off his nephew's face with his thumb, "Your hurting right so its ok."

"Jane," Shane suddenly realized that Jane had not gone with his family, " what's going to happen to her?" Tears suddenly started to fall down his face at the thought of losing his baby sister.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about Shane," said Brown as Shane took Jane from his uncle and began to rock her

"I'm not giving her up," Shane stated firmly

"I know that which is why I want you to read the will that your parents left you," said Brown handing Shane an envelope that was addressed to him. He carefully opened the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Shane,_

_If you're reading this then we are already dead. You are 17 now so that means that you are a young man and can make your own decisions. Your mother and I wrote this in case if anything were to happen to us while your brother and sisters are still young. As I have mentioned before you are now a man, not to mention a rock star, with many responsibilities and we now how close you are to your siblings. Which is why we are making you Kane, Lane, and Jane's guardian if anything were to happen to us. We know that you will do fine in raising them. We are also giving you the house and everything in it including the mini van and Mercedes. It is with a heavy heart that we sign off for the last time. Make us proud Rock Star. _

_We Love You,_

_Mom and Dad_

By the time Shane got finished reading the will he had tears rolling down his face. He didn't even noticed them until his uncle handed him a tissue. He wiped away his tears and turned his head toward Jane who was looking at him with wide eyes that seemed to say _I love you. _Shane smiled at Jane and turned her around to face him. Shane carefully placed a kiss on the baby's cheek.

"I wont let you down guys I promise," said Shane to no one in the room

Brown had decided to leave the cabin that night so Shane could have some alone time with Jane but that didn't last long cause not 2 minutes after he left Nate and Jason came running in.

"Shane we heard I'm so sorry," said Nate as he hugged Shane as best as he could with out squishing the baby that was in Shane's arms.

"Yea I mean after all Catherine and Ben were like our second parents," said Jason as he also hugged Shane

"It's ok guys its not like you cause the….plane to…c…c..crash," said Shane as tears started to well up in his eyes

"Let it out bro. We're here for ya," said Nate as Shane began to cry on his shoulder. Jason had put Jane in her playpen and soon joined Nate in comforting Shane

"This is so wrong. I can' raise a baby while on tour guys," cried Shane as he wiped his tears from his face

"Oh Shane sure you can," said Nate, " and we'll be there to help you."

"Well who's gonna watch her while we're on stage its not like I can bring a baby on stage."

"Big Rob can do it," said Jason, "he's great with kids."

"Jas he already has to make sure we're not harmed watching a baby adds to that stress," said Shane as he got up to get a crying Jane from her pen

"He won't mind. All that matters right now Jane," said Nate as he watched Shane try and calm down Jane

"He's right and we're gonna do everything in our power to make sure she has the best life possible," said Jason as he started playing a soft melody on the guitar

"We're?" asked Shane as he Jane began to calm down

"We're," said Nate, "as in me and Jason. We're gonna help you raise Jane even if it kills us."

"Really?"

"Of course, Shane we may not be blood related but you're still our brother and brothers help each other," said Jason putting a hand on Shane's shoulder

"And lets face it your stuck with us," finished Nate as he bounced Jane in his lap

"That's guys. I don't know how I got such great friends like you," said Shane

"Guess it was our charm," joked Nate as Shane smiled

"Hey there's that smile welcome back buddy," said Jason hugging Shane

That night Nate and Jason spent the night in Shane's cabin, helping to put Jane to bed and learning a few things about her from Shane. They all slept peacefully that night not knowing what to expect the next day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok this is my first Camp Rock story so go easy on me. I have written other stories and encourge you to read at least one of them. I know that Jason is a bit of an air head but in my story he isn't so please try and bare with me here. Any spelling errors I'm sorry I am in a bit of a rush cause I'm going to San Antonio in like one day and I wanted this up before then. Again I'm new to Camp Rock so spare me. Love Ya.

Ole Miss Chick

P.S.

This is what happens after the first Camp Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of camp, life was hectic for Shane. Jane was always crawling around and getting into things she shouldn't. She constantly wanted attention which was hard for Shane cause he was always doing different things for other people. Luckily for him Nate, Jason, Brown, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Connie were there for back up and support. Jason and Nate would help Shane get her to sleep with music. Brown and Connie were usually the ones that would watch Jane while Shane couldn't. Finally Caitlyn and Mitchie would help Shane to keep her entertained for hours when needed. Little did he know that these people would also help him in his greatest time of need. Two weeks, that's how long he had until he was truly on his own. In two weeks he was going back to the house he grew up in and he was scared. He decided to take Jane with him to the place he first met Mitchie, which was at the lake, and clear his head a little.

"You know Jane this is not only the place where I first met Mitchie but also the place where I first met Nate and Jason," he said to Jane as she sucked on her thumb, "yep three years, three weeks, and one day. That was also the day we formed Connect 3."

"Really I didn't know this place was so special to you," said a voice an oh too familiar voice

"Hey Mitch. What's up," said Shane as he turned his head to face his crush

"Oh nothing I was just taking a walk and I heard you talking to someone so I thought I would see who it was," she said as she sat down next to Shane and Jane

"Just Jane. I thought it would be a good idea to clear my head before we left so I decided to come here with Jane," he said

"You scared?"

"What about?"

"About going back home."

This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He knew that everyone knew about his parents and other siblings dieing in a plane crash and he also knew that in two weeks time he was on his own and truthfully he was scared to death. Tears started to form in his eyes and started to pour down his face like a waterfall. Mitchie automatically stepped into action wrapping him in a hug and letting him cry.

"Shhh its ok. I'm sorry I never should have asked that question," she said as Jane also made an effort in calming down her older brother.

"No… I'm sorry… I never wanted you to see …m…m..me like this," sniffed Shane as he tried to stop any more tears from falling but failing.

"Hey its ok to cry. Crying is what makes us human," soothed Mitchie smoothing down his hair

"I know but truth is I really am scared. I don't know anything about raising a baby, I don't know what the press will say, not to mention the fact on how this might affect Jane as a teen. Mitchie I'm scared for Jane she doesn't need this at that age," cried Shane while still holding Jane

"Shane don't worry. You have Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, your Uncle Brown, my mom, and me. Shane compared to most rock stars you have more support for anything and truth is you are a great big brother."

"She's right about everything and lets face it your stuck with us," replied Nate as he and Jason walked out from behind a tree as well as Connie, Brown, and Caitlyn.

"And you can bet on it," said Brown as he and the others joined in on the hug

"You guys are the best," said Shane as he hugged back tears still falling but not as much as before.

"Now would be a good time to tell him boys," said Connie to Nate and Jason as everyone stood up and walked to the mess hall

"Tell me what," said Shane balancing Jane on his hip

"Well we cancelled the tour for next month, to the month after," said Nate putting an arm around Caitlyn. No surprise they started dating a week before going to Camp Rock

"So you can have time to adjust to your new life," said Jason

"Again you guys are the best," said Shane as he kissed Mitchie on the cheek

The week was spent practicing for Final Jam and when the day finally came everyone was nervous.

"Ok Shane are you ready to rock," asked Nate as he and Jason tuned their guitars

"Yea," said Shane as he did a few vocal and breathing exercises

"Where's Jane," asked Jason as Nate and Shane warmed up their voices

"Oh Mitchie and Caitlyn are watching her; last time I checked on them they were teaching her to walk or rather trying," said Shane grinning at the last part

"And now a very special treat for everyone put your hands together for Connect 3," said Brown as the crowd went wild as usual

"That's our cue," said Nate as the trio walked on to the stage causing the crowd to roar in applause.

"Thank you thank you. First off it is an honor to be here again. Only last time we were here we didn't play any of our songs so here's a bit of a rattle snake for ya," said Shane as Nate and Jason began playing the guitar and Nate began to sing; Shane following soon after.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Just then Shane heard a squeal and he turned around to see Jane walking toward him. Wait walking, Jane was walking toward him Shane stopped singing to bend down and open his arms so Jane could walk into him. Nate and Jason saw what was happening and stopped playing the guitar to watch. The crowd awed at the sight of a baby walking on stage to Shane even though they were confused as to why Shane had tears in his eyes and let them fall when Jane reached his arms. Soon they were all clapping as well as Nate and Jason. Shane stood up with Jane in his arms and went over to the mic once he composed him self.

"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to my baby sister Jane. Again that's sister not daughter," said Shane as Jane rested her head on his shoulder as the crowd awed and clapped again. Shane saw Nate and Jason waving at Caitlyn and Mitchie to stay where they were as not to cause attention, but no one was prepared for what was to happen next.

"Sh..sha..Shay," said Jane looking at him. At that moment Shane almost lost it he was smiling like mad and even had a few tears in his eye. Nate and Jason looked at Shane in shock they too looked about ready to cry. Jason made a motion to Shane to go back stage as he greatly accepted while wipeing his eyes. Just then Nate took the mic.

"Sorry everyone but it looks like we wont be singing the song today but don't worry everyone gets a free Connect 3 t-shirt and cd," said Nate as he and Jason walked off stage and toward Shane who was talking to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"We'll try to keep a better eye on her next time," said Caitlyn as Shane handed Jane to Connie and hugged Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Don't worry about it in fact I'm glad you didn't other wise I would have missed this awesome moment," said Shane as he let them go.

"I can't believe it her first word," said Nate as Shane wrapped an arm around Mitchie

"Your not gonna cry again are you," said Jason as Nate hit him on the arm to shut him up

"You were crying," asked Caitlyn

"No I was not crying I just had something in my eye," said Nate as he wiped his eyes with the him of his shirt

"oh really," said Shane as Connie handed him Jane who was reaching for him

"Looks who's talking Mr. My Baby Sister Just Said Her First Word and Walked To Me," mocked Nate

"Well she's my little sister I had every right to cry," said Shane

"He's got you there man," said Jason eating a strawberry

"But sense your like a brother to me I'll let it pass," said Shane giving Nate a brotherly hug

"Gee thanks."

"Ok enough guys you three still have to judge the winner of Final Jam," said Brown walking in, "By the way I saw what happened on stage and I cant believe she not only walked on stage but also said her first word."

"I know, Shane before you know it she'll be going to school, going out on dates, going to collage, getting married…," began Connie causing Shane to cut her off

"baby steps please," said Shane not really wanting to talk about it right now. For now he just wanted to enjoy being with his family. The next morning he and Jane were off to their empty and quiet house.

How will I survive thought Shane as he went into his parents room and looked at the picture of him, Jane, Kane, Lane, and his parents in front of a giant guitar.

**Five Years Later**

Jane Grey was watching yet another concert her big brother was performing with his band mates. She enjoyed them more than anything but she longed to just spend time with him. This had become a normal retune every night she got stuck with Big Rob the body guard, her brother performed and at night she could spend as much time as she wanted with him.

"Need anything Jane," asked Big Rob as a woman handed him some coffee

"Juice please," she said in the cutest voice.

"Sure sweetheart," he said as the same woman came back with a pouch of juicy fruit grape juice

"Thank you," she said as he handed her, her juice. Just then Shane showed up, followed by Nate and Jason.

"Thank you we love you all good night everybody," said Nate as he exited the stage.

"How were we," asked Nate as he got down to Jane's size as Jason and Shane got a bottle of water

"You guys rocked," said Jane as she put two thumbs up to show him how good they were

"Good because that was our last show for the Burning Up Tour," said Shane smiling at his sister as he handed Nate some water.

"You mean it," asked Jane her big brown eyes looking up at him

"Yes I do. Tomorrow we are heading home." Jane then ran up and hugged Shane's leg as he and his band mates gave a slight chuckle. Sure enough the next morning Shane loaded the minivan with his and Jane's stuff to go to their house.

"Ok Janey say good bye to your Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason," said Shane as Jason came out with Jane half asleep in his arms. Even though they were not related Jane had come to know Nate and Jason as her uncles. In fact that was what they insisted on her calling them.

"Bye Uncle Jason," said Jane as she hugged Jason's neck and kissed him on the cheek

"Bye Baby J see ya in a few days," replied Jason as he hugged and kissed her before handing her to Nate

"Bye bye Uncle Nate," she said as she repeated what she had done to Jason

"Bye Baby J. Be sure to keep Rock Star in line," said Nate as he used Shane's nickname before he too hugged and kissed Jane before handing her off to Shane.

"I will."

"Now I know you didn't forget us," said Caitlyn gesturing toward her and Big Rob

"Auntie Cait," squealed Jane as she hugged and kissed Caitlyn then moved on to Big Rob. Caitlyn had married Nate two years after Shane became Jane's guardian and now had a one month old baby boy.

"What are you doing up love," said Nate kissing his wife on the lips

"Kevin, your son, woke me up," she said as he gave a slight chuckle before taking the baby from her arms

"Speaking of wives where's Mitchie," asked Shane looking around for his wife as well. Like Caitlyn and Nate, Shane and Mitchie married two years after Jane became Shane's. They were defiantly happily married.

"Hold your horses I'm right here," said a five month pregnant Mitchie coming down the stairs as best as she could sense she was carrying not one but two babies.

"Someone's chipper in the morning," joked Shane as he balanced Jane on his hip

"Oh really well try carrying twins and tell me how you feel," said Mitchie as she hugged her friends good bye

"Point taken," said Shane as he kissed his wife before putting Jane in the back seat

"Aww Mitch don't say that it's bad enough that he has the hips of a woman," joked Nate as Kevin slept in his arms

"I do not have the hips of a girl," protested Shane as he put his hands on his hips

"Yes you do," said Mitchie as she put both hands on the side of his hips and ran them down to prove it

"Well who's fault is that," he said as he turned around and kissed Mitchie

"Not mine know lets go home."

"Ok just let me kill Nate first," said Shane as he made a move to hit Nate but stopped when Nate protested with, "Hey I have a kid in my arms."

"Ok here let me fix that," said Jason as he took Kevin from Nate so Shane could hit Nate without hurting his nephew

"Jas," yelled Nate as Shane playfully hit him

"Come on Nathan you know I would hurt you," said Shane

"Don't call me that and oh really this from the guy who got so mad at me that he punched me two front teeth out because I borrowed one shirt."

"You did what," shrieked Caitlyn as she grabbed a near bye umbrella and prepared to hit Shane with it.

"He didn't have permission and Nate when are the mood swings gonna end with her," said Shane as he backed away from his friends wife

"So long as she doesn't use them on me I really don't care."

"Come on Shay lets go," cried Jane as Mitchie got in the car

"Ok bye guys take care," he said as he too got in the car and began the long drive from San Francisco back to L.A. Finally, 20 bathroom breaks and 6 eating breaks, they made it to L.A. But for some reason Shane didn't get out of the car come to think of it neither did Jane.

"Shane, honey, what's wrong," asked a very concerned Mitchie as she looked at her husband/baby's daddy and his sister

"Babe why don't you go in the house there's something that we need to do."

"The day?"

"The day."

"Tell them I said hi."

"Kay love you."

"I love you too."

After a quick kiss Shane began the drive to the flower shop with Jane.

"Shane, Jane dears how are you guys," said Martha the local florist, "How's the wife?"

"We're good and Mitchie's doing just fine," said Shane as Jane gripped his hand

"You excited about becoming a aunt Jane," asked Martha's assistant Robbie who was about 18

"Yea," said Jane as she looked around

"So the usual," asked Martha as she got out a bouquet of pink roses

"Yes ma'am," replied Shane pulling out five dollars but was cut off by Robbie

"No, this one's on the house," he said

"What?" asked both Shane and Jane as Martha handed Jane the roses

"You heard him these are on the house and besides you should be spending this money on your wife, kids, and sister," said Martha

"I… thank you," said Shane as he and Jane hugged Martha and Robbie

Soon they were at their destination, the graveyard.

"Hey mommy, daddy," said Jane as she walked up to two gravestones.

"Hey Kane and Lane," finished Shane as he did the same to the ones next to his parents

"Well we're sorry for not visiting as much as we used to but with Shane being on tour its kinda hard," said Jane as she hugged Shane

"Speaking of tours Nate, Jason and Caitlyn said hello. Can you believe that Nate and Caitlyn actually had their first baby. His name is Kevin. Speaking of which Mitchie and I are expecting twins I still cant believe it," said Shane as he wiped his eyes

"We miss you guys dearly even though I don't remember you guys that much I still miss you. Shane here always tells me stories about you guys before I go to bed. Its my only way of knowing you guys," said Jane as Shane hugged her

"You guys would be very proud of her; she learned to read when she was four and she really takes after all of you in every way."

"You guys would be proud of Shane too he's really going far in his music and even does a fine job at raising me."

"Well Jane we better get home Mitchie will be worried about us," said Shane as he set a pink rose near each gravestone.

"Yea I love you mom, dad, Kane, and Lane," said Jane as she kissed each stone

"Same here," said Shane as he picked Jane up and carried her to the truck.

"Shane?"

"Yea Janey?"

"You really are the best big brother in the world."

"Aw thanks little sis," he said as he kissed her cheek

"Even though you do have the hips of a girl."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well there you have it the last and final chapter of Big Brother Shane. I hope you guys liked it. What's funny is I wrote half of this while in San Antonio and the rest I finished the day I got back to MS. So yea I'm very tired and ready to sleep, but sense I love you guys so much I decided to have this written and posted the same day I came home. Please review and, in the words of Kevin Jonas, "live like you're at the bottom even when you're at the top." Love ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok guys this is not a chapter, but I need your help. I am writing a sequel to Big Brother Shane. The plot is that Jane is getting married and Shane reminisces on events from the past that led to this day. That's where you guys come in. I need you lovely readers to send me your favorite moments between Shane and Jane, or send me your memories of when you were a baby/kid/teen. You can also send me some ideas on what you think could/should/would happen as Jane grew up. For all we know it could have happened and we just not know it. So please send them in and I just might use them. Thank you for your time.

Ole Miss Chick


End file.
